Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to measuring devices and, in particular. to a new and useful measuring tool in which a measuring thread may be passed around the coils of a wound-up piece of material to record the length of the material.
The invention refers to a manual measuring tool for the measurement of lengths of materials rolled up in breadth, especially of carpet rolls or the like.
Materials, which are delivered as merchandise rolled up in breadth usually do not show how many feet of the rolled up merchandise are on such a roll. This applies in particular to those materials which are cut off from the roll--e.g. wall-to-wall carpeting, carpets, and the like. This former procedure required unrolling the merchandise, to measure it and rolling it up again. This procedure was very complicated and time-consuming, especially when considering the weight of wall-to-wall carpeting.
Measuring methods to determine the diameter of rolled up merchandise and the figures derived from this calculation in order to determine the length are so inexact, that the incorrect results lead to considerable waste.